


I’m coming out

by Ducksgoquack



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksgoquack/pseuds/Ducksgoquack
Summary: “If you like working in this unit, keep it in your pants.”Jay stared at his boss blankly, unsure what to say other than the first thing that came to mind, so without thinking it over properly he blurted out his first thought which was “I’m gay!”
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	I’m coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backseat Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229569) by [PhoenixTodoroki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki). 



> So hi I’m back again, tbh I’m not really sure what this is or if it’s any good. I wrote it at like 3am one night last week and now it’s almost 2am so I figured I’d post it and if it sucks it sucks 😂 Anyway that being said I really hope it doesn’t suck and that you enjoy it.

“If you like working in this unit, keep it in your pants.” 

Jay stared at his boss blankly, unsure what to say other than the first thing that came to mind, so without thinking it over properly he blurted out his first thought which was “I’m gay!” 

Everyone in the bullpen paused to look over at the detective who had just accidentally come out to his team in possibly the worst way imaginable. He could see Erin smirking behind Voight, having been the only one in the unit to have already known. That had also been an accident.

They were working late in the bullpen one night, finishing up on some paperwork when Jay’s boyfriend, Mouse, dropped by to see how much longer he’d be, they had dinner plans and he was wondering if they should postpone until a night where Jay wasn’t knee deep in paperwork. Sergeant Platt called upstairs saying he had a visitor, when Erin realised it was a ‘friend’ of Jay’s she convinced Jay to invite him upstairs while they finished off the last of their paperwork. Jay was reluctant at first and Mouse also seemed reluctant to agree but he came upstairs and as the three were talking Erin couldn’t miss the way their gazes lingered on each other for a little bit longer than people who were ‘just friends’ would. Erin was never one to tiptoe around something so she just straight up asked if they were together. Jay’s pen stopped and he froze like a deer caught in headlights while Mouse sent a panicked look to Jay. Erin quickly assured her partner that she wouldn’t tell the rest of the unit and once he heard this he visibly relaxed. Erin figured there must’ve been someone who reacted shitty to Jay’s coming out for him to be so nervous for the team to find out but she didn’t press the issue, sensing she’d just be shut down anyway. She only vowed that she’d make sure Jay knew she fully accepted him. She changed the subject asking how they’d met and stuff like that. 

Despite all Jay’s fears surrounding the unit finding out his sexuality nothing much happened. Voight seemed slightly surprised at first but after a few moments he just hummed in acknowledgement and walked into his office, leaving Jay standing in the middle of the bullpen, paralysed with a mix of sheer terror and shock that he had just come out to his entire unit. Erin walked over to Jay and placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him. He glanced around at the unit, they didn’t seem too surprised by his outburst though that may have something to do with the dagger looks Erin had sent them, silently threatening to kill anyone who dared to say anything homophobic. Though she knew their team weren’t like that people could say stupid things when caught off guard. Jay didn’t say anything as he followed Erin to the car, climbing into the passenger seat like the loyal house husband he was. 

That night Jay brought Mouse to Molly’s to meet the team. They had a few beers, Mouse sharing one too many embarrassing stories of Jay from when they were kids until Herrmann called out last call and Mouse and Jay decided to head home. They climbed into bed together, Jay realising he never had anything to worry about coming out to the unit.


End file.
